Unexpected Journey
by Fledglingwriter
Summary: Kyouya meets Tamaki in the middle of the night to be told some unexpected news. How will this affect their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

"Kyouya, you'll do this for me"  
"Tamaki"  
Kyouya rolled over, his arm reaching out to slap the alarm off. Raising his head and pulling on his glasses, the bright red numbers were still blurry -- 03:40.  
Letting gravity pull his body to the floor, he unfolded until he was standing. He yanked the alarmclock from the wall and threw it in the trash, never planning to use it again. Stumbling into clothing, he crept from his room, from his home and into the cool air. Down two blocks he found Tamaki leaning against the wall, his eyes bright in the moonlight.  
"You came"  
Kyouya winced at the loudness, his own voice a hushed hiss, "Of course. If I didn't you would have come to my home and made enough racket to wake my entire house"  
Tamaki smiled and tugged on Kyouya's arm, "Thank you"  
Kyouya's foul mood was replaced by curiosity for a moment, but he was sure not to let Tamaki know. "Come on"  
Tamaki still clung with one hand to Kyouya's jacket sleeve as they proceeded down the street. Glancing sideways, Kyouya saw something rare: Real worry on Tamaki's face.  
He reached over, loosing his sleeve and grabbing Tamaki's hand.  
They walked in silence, the city eeriely silent at the early hour, leaving only the slapping of their shoes on the sidewalk and their quick breathes. As the brief tenderness from their initial meet began to wear off, Kyouya began to wonder where the hell Tamaki was taking him this late at night. If this was one of his insane ideas.  
"Look." Kyouya's attention was diverted to two birds, long necks hugging as they were bedded in the nest. "Tamaki, if you brought me out here to show me that "  
"No." Tamaki was already walking on, tugging Kyouya behind him.  
Kyouya followed, one eye ahead of him, one eye on the stranger beside him. 


	2. Chapter 2

They started up a slight grade, hands still clasped, though Kyouya's mind was wandering back to his bed. He'd given up trying to figure out the purpose of this journey. Tamaki knew how he felt towards him. But he wouldn't mock Kyouya's feelings like this either. So what was the other boy doing?  
"Kyouya"  
"Yeah"  
"We'll graduate soon"  
"Yeah"  
"Which means leaving behind the Host Club"  
"And Haruhi"  
"Why would you bring her into this?" Tamaki's voice was sharp and Kyouya let it drop. "Yes, we'll be leaving behind the Host Club. I imagine it will disband once you're gone"  
"Yes, I suppose." Kyouya was surprised to hear that he didn't seem to mind. Considering the past month had been soliloquies of anguish over the fact.  
"Tamaki"  
"We're here." Kyouya looked around. They were on the top of the hill, half the city sprawled out in front of them, the first trim of pink breaking the horizon.  
"The sunrise"  
"Yes." Tamaki's eyes were trained on the sky as the colors changed from one brilliant shade to the next. Kyouya didn't see the display. He was watching Tamaki's face in the blossoming dawn. When the first stream of gold hit his eye, Tamaki turned to Kyouya. "What will become of us"  
"..."  
"You'll take over your father's business. I'll take over mine, I suppose," a glance to the horizon, "but Kyouya.." Tamaki let his voice trail as he wandered from their viewing spot and back to the sidewalk.  
"Tamaki?" Insanely happy, outwardly depressed and psychotic, those were the Tamakis that Kyouya was used to.  
"Where will we end up"  
Kyouya swung Takami's shoulder, the force unbalancing him, Tamaki stumbled against the building. "What is it you're asking"  
"...Where we'll be"  
Kyouya pressed his hands on the wall to either side of Tamaki, resisting the urge to ask where they were now. "We'll stay as we are, I suppose"  
"But you won't need your father's approval. You won't need to have befriended -- "  
"I don't need his approval now." Kyouya clenched his fingers against the rocky wall, stepping closer to Tamaki, "What you really want to ask, is if Mama will still need Daddy"  
Tamaki didn't answer, but the red flush rising to his face was enough.  
"I will."


	3. Chapter 3

"Idiot, you cause me so much trouble"  
And then their lips had touched.

Kyouya rolled over, pulling the sheets around his torso. He blinked out his window at the blurry mass of the risen sun. Frisking his hand through his hair, he turned on his back, "Damn you, Tamaki."

He heard the jingle of the door knob and smiled at his foresight to lock his door. "Ootori-kun?" The familiar voice of a maid.

"I'm up. It's okay, go on." He heard the hesitation outside his door, then the receding footsteps.

"Mmm?" Kyouya looked down at the dreaming Tamaki. Obviously, he could sleep through anything. Kyouya, however, had not fallen asleep since their early morning walk. He was tempted to blow off school, after all, how many days were left?

Instead, he slipped on his glasses and brushed his hand over Tamaki's shoulder. "Wake up."

The other man giggled and squirmed under the covers. Kyouya sighed, pulled back the covers and pinched his ribs. Eyes opened, glaring.

"School." Kyouya pushed the covers off the immediately complaining Tamaki who silenced when Kyouya pressed his fingers to Takami's lips.

Tamaki nodded, understanding. Kyouya reluctantly drew his hand away, letting his eyes linger a moment on the half-naked body. He'd seen him in a bathing suit before, but it was different when Tamaki was lying on his sheets, in his bed, looking up at him with the pleading "sorry" look.

"You can borrow one of my uniforms," he stood, heading to the closet. He could feel Tamaki standing behind him. He made sure when he turned around he had a shirt to press to the other's chest. Temptation would do nothing to make the day shorter. Enough days had been long.

Tamaki nodded, allowing the clothes that Kyouya handed him to pile in his arms. "Kyouya?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to shower."

"Of course," mentally he smacked himself. "You know the way."

He watched Tamaki go into the bathroom and then realized there would be no time for both of them to get showers. Individually, at least.


End file.
